Body Swap Contest
The Body Swap Contest is a Pokeumans contest event that started on July, 7th, 2013 and ended on August 27th. The Rules and Premise One of your characters and a different character somewhere else (i.e. not in the same general area) have somehow ended up switching bodies with one another. How are they going to explain this to their friends? Are they going to try and keep it secret? And more importantly, how are they going to get back into their own body? ' The objective of the entrants is to write a story (it can be a collab IF you want to do it) describing this situation from both character's perspectives, or – if you’re doing a collab but each of you are entering separately – from your character’s perspective with a link to your collab partner's entry in the description. Entrants must also follow these rules: *If they're not entering as a collab, they can either use all of their own characters, or they can borrow a character from the donation journal here: fav.me/d6a35fe *Decide how thay want there character’s bodies to be swapped. *'NO COMIC ENTRIES!!! It all entries must be in the form of a literature deviation, the reason for this being that the group admins could not come up with a reasonable way to judge both types. *Entrants get to decide whether the body swap is canon or not, but they have to make sure it’s okay with their collab partner and/or the owner of a character they're using from the donation journal. Also, if their entry is canon, they must also make sure make sure no one else is using that character AND making their entry canon to avoid continuity issues. As per the normal contest rules, judges can not enter the contest themselves. The judges were asked to explain why they voted for who they did to help deter any favoritism. The Entries The following is a list of the entries including: The name of the entry, who created the entry, the characters who got body swapped (alongside the usernames of the users who own the characters), whether or not said entries will be canon or not (all entries must be verified before they are officially listed as canon), and any other info that might be relevant to said entries. Entries are listed in the same order in with they were submitted to the group 'Pokeumans Body Swap: Contest Entry' By: Tori-the-Eevee1234 Tori-the-Eevee1234's "Myles the Pikachu/Zorua hybrid" & "Ace the Shiny Eevee" Is this story Canon? No Other info: This entry doesn't explain how the body swap happened, there is no reason to the story, and the story is only told from the perspective of one of the two body swapped characters with the exception of a single sentence at the end of the entry. *This entry was deleted by the author and thus was not judged. Judgeing Score: N/A* 'Numb: Body Swap contest entry' By: Dreamstone23 Dreamstone23's "Mimi the Oshawott" & "Ami the Clone(?)" Is this story Canon? No Judgeing Score: 6.5/10 Other info: none 'Body Swap Collab Entry' By: Storymwing (colab with Charmoeleon) Charmoeleon's "Kenny the Sandslash" & Storymwing's "Storym the Salamence" Is this story Canon? No Judgeing Score: 8.45/10 Other info: none 'VPT Body-Swap / IG Body Swap' By: solomansky / Halandar solomansky's "Augustus the Empoleon" & Halandar's "Daniele the... human" Is this story Canon? Yes Judgeing Score: 7.25/10 Other info: This entry is split into two different spin-off stories, each telling the events from the perspective of one of the body swapped characters. "VPT Body-Swap" which follows Augustus is solomansky's half of the collab [which you can find at: Ch.1, Ch. 2,' Ch. 3']. While "IG Body Swap which follows Daniele is Halandar's half [Which you can find at: Ch.1, Ch.2, Ch. 3]. 'Swapped' By: TheTigeressWithin TheTigeressWithin's "Emil the Rapidash" & "Ivan the Staraptor" Is this story Canon? Yes Judgeing Score: 8.85/10 Other info: This entry is split into a mini series [which you can find at Ch. 1, Ch. 2, Ch. 3, Ch. 4, Ch. 5] It takes place before the Walking in the Gray Zones spin-off story. 'Pokeumans: That Other Body Swap (TOS 0-2) ' By: Pfaccioxx Pfaccioxx's "Lincoln the Beheeyem" & Zo the Zoroark "Rick the Human" Is this story Canon? It is to Joke Canon. But it's not to the Main Continuity of Pokeumans Judgeing Score: 6.5/10 Other info: This entry is part of Ark 0 of the "That Other Story" (also known as "TOS" for short) spin-off series. 'Body Swap Contest - Crossing Worlds' By: xXunovianXx xXunovianXx's "Adrian the Human" and "Oliver the Axew" Is this story Canon? No Judgeing Score: 9.7/10 Other info: Due to the size of the entry it has been split into 2 parts [which you can find at Part 1, Part 2]. 'Pokeumans Body Swap Contest Entry' By: pokemonmanic3595 pokemonmanic3595's Brandon the Lucario & MikeGOfficial's Mike the Ditto Is this story Canon? No Judgeing Score: 8.85/10 Other info: This entry, despite being made by the founder of the group, it will be judged the same as any other entry in the contest. The Winners On September 27th, the results were released. xXunovianXx's Body Swap Contest - Crossing Worlds entry won first place. The prize was 405 points, a llama badge, an animation of any character, a writing feature OR a cameo in spoonerdog123’s story “Just Another Story”, and a free art commission donated by herself, which she has decided to give away to the 2nd and 3rd place winners. 2nd place was a tie betwen pokemonmanic3595'sPokeumans Body Swap Contest Entry and TheTigeressWithin's Swapped. They won 270 points split betwen the two of them, a lama badge, and an animation of any character fromspoonerdog123. 3rd Place was won by Storymwing and Charmoeleon'sBody Swap Collab Entry and they won 135 points split betwen the two of them and a llama badge. All the winners also got a winner’s package from Anothercontestgroup. Trivia -This contest is the first and currently only contest to ever set up a Character Donation journal so that members could do collabs without actually collaborating, as they can just borrow characters from the Character Donation journal. However none of the entries ended up using borrowing characters from this journal. -This is the first successful contest hosted since the new admins were elected. -While this contest was going to be judged in the same way as past contests, It is the first one to ask the judges to also explain their reasons for why they think their picks deserve to win instead of just voting. -This is the first contest to use a winners package from another group. -This is the 1st contest to give all the entrants entry's a score as well as offering them a review of there entry if they ask the admins for 1 -The long delay in getting the results out was due to some of the judges not sending in there results. Fuere contests will have the judges given a deadline to send there results in by. Any judge not sending in there results by that time will have there status as judges revoked and possibly given to a backup judge if needed. -The caricter "Porygon Unit EX-104 (Angella Bach) The Corrupt Porygon" donated by Pfaccioxx was invented just for the Character Donation of this contest. Even thoth the caricter was never used for the contest Pfaccioxx still plans to use the caricter in 2 Ch's of his upcoming "Pokeumans LM Chronicles" series. Category:Contests